


The Kitten and the Necklace

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Romancing The Trickster [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Post-Endgame, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Shapeshifting, Theft, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki's birthday goes better than expected





	The Kitten and the Necklace

Loki woke up one morning to find the most adorable kitten nestled against his chest. The little creature had blonde fur interspersed with white, along with the biggest, brightest blue eyes and the most precious little face. He smiled fondly, petting the kitten’s soft head.

“Hello, where did you come from?”

The kitten mewled.

“I know someone who would like you very much.” He got out of bed, holding the kitten against his bare chest. He carried the tiny mewling creature into the kitchen, tempted to ignore his brother, but Thor spotted the cat before Loki could hide her.

“Since when do you keep pets?” Thor asked.

“I don’t.”

“What is that, if not a pet?”

“She’s a kitten. I woke up with her in my bed.” Loki kissed the kitten’s wet little nose, cooing softly when she poked her tongue out to reciprocate the gesture by licking the tip of his nose. “I’m going to take her to Sigrid, she might be able to find out where the kitten came from.”

“Good luck with that.”

Sigrid wasn’t at her home.

Strange.

He searched her home thoroughly, lingering indulgently when he peered into her wardrobe and saw some of the very suggestive outfits he couldn’t wait to see her in. He was distracted from his lustful thoughts by the little kitten, who sunk her surprisingly sharp teeth into his neck, hissing as though scolding him for prying.

“Yes, yes, I know, I shouldn’t be poking my nose through her clothes. But…” He took out an item of lingerie, nearly drooling as he pictured what she’d look like in such a revealing garment. “Let a man indulge himself, yes? My Sigrid is very beautiful, I can’t wait for you to meet her, I know you’ll love her just as much as I do.”

The kitten’s eyes seemed to widen, a strange little ‘blep’ escaping her. Loki just responded by kissing her nose again. “You’re cute just like her. Come along, let’s try and find her. She can’t have gone far.”

By midday, Loki was in a state of panic.

“Where is she?” he demanded, barging into the town hall where Brunnhilde was conducting a meeting.

“Where’s who?” The King asked, looking unimpressed with Loki’s behaviour.

“Sigrid! She’s gone missing, where is she?”

“Doesn’t she have a phone?” One of the attending Asgardians spoke up. 

“Yeah, just call her.”

Loki tried and failed not to show how stupid he currently felt.

“Yes, well… she hardly ever uses it…” he justified, taking out his mobile device and quickly finding her number. He dialled it.

It rang.

Cheerful music blasted from the kitten. All eyes turned to her. She mewled plaintively, nuzzling into Loki’s neck. 

“Shh, kitten! I’m trying to-” Loki stopped. He looked at the kitten. She looked back at him. “What the… how in all the Nine are you a kitten?”

She poked her tiny pink tongue out. 

“Can you change back?”

If kittens could shake their head, then that’s what she would have done right then and there. 

Loki swore under his breath. 

He spent the rest of the day trying to figure out a way of changing her back. He had no clue how she had ended up in such a state to begin with: he had a feeling she had been dabbling in things she shouldn’t have. He knew she wasn’t a shapeshifter like him, so she must have used a spell from a book. Unless…

Did somebody do this to her?

If he found out who did this to her, he was going to toss them into the sun. How dare they meddle with his little goddess! He’d show them not to mess with her, he’d rip their eyeballs out, he’d slice their nostrils off, he’d-

Something caught his eye. A note lodged between the pages of an ancient tome. 

_ Bring me the necklace you stole from me and I will free her. Meet me by the Olriksen Farmstead at 8pm. Bring the kitten and no one else.  _

Necklace? Did they mean Brisingamen? Freyja’s necklace? Was Freyja responsible for this? He thought her to still be on Vanaheim, he didn’t take her for a petty woman. Still, maybe she was angry about her missing necklace. Which was strange, because it had been missing from her collection for over fifty years.

Still, maybe she wasn’t very observant. Maybe she’d only just noticed the theft. 

At precisely four minutes to eight that evening, Loki found himself standing outside the barn of the farm, the kitten curled up in his jacket pocket sound asleep. He had the necklace with him, the fiery gems glinting in the setting sunlight. He would miss the precious jewellery. He had thoroughly enjoyed wearing the necklace whenever he felt the urge to slip into his feminine form. He had also fantasised about Sigrid wearing the necklace and nothing else. Mmm.

A figure emerged from the barn, clad in a hooded cloak, an old fashioned lantern held up high. “Trickster…” a warbling, creaking voice reached his ears, causing him to wince. “Come inside…”

He had a bad feeling about this. But if it meant getting Sigrid back, he’d do anything. 

The figure shifted back inside the barn, so Loki followed them, keeping one hand on the kitten’s head. He slipped inside and flinched when the barn door slammed shut behind him, leaving him in complete darkness. 

And then…

He was nearly blinded by the sheer brightness of the glowing lights that illuminated the interior of the barn. The barn was spotless. A table was at the centre of the barn, two chairs set opposite each other. There was soft classical music playing, and the delicious smell of cooked meats and chocolate desserts. His mouth watered.

“Surprise!”

Loki was ashamed to admit that he shrieked when Sigrid burst out from seemingly nowhere and grabbed onto him. When he glanced down at his pocket, he realised the kitten was gone. Huh.

“Su...surprise…?” He wheezed out, clutching at his chest.

Sigrid wrapped her arms around him, giggling in delight. “I wanted to treat you to a surprise date!” She explained, grinning broadly, looking incredibly proud of her accomplishment. “It took me a few days to organise, I had to figure out how to turn myself into a kitten. I don’t think I’ll be shapeshifting again, it was really weird, but it was worth it!”

“How… on earth…” 

“Magic!” She started leading him towards the table. “I managed to get a really good chef to cook us dinner. Well… I  _ may  _ have threatened him, but in my defence, he was really rude to me.” She pulled his chair out and made him sit down. Loki was still in a state of shock, but he found himself quickly snapping out of it to grab her by the wrist and tug her down far enough for him to press a sloppy kiss to her lips.

“You-” He kissed her cheeks. “Scared-” He kissed the tip of her nose. “The living daylights out of me.” He kissed her brow and then her lips again, holding her face between his large hands. 

“You’re not upset, are you” She asked, sounding a little bit worried. 

“No. I’m just…” he held her closer, breathing her in, enjoying how warm she was, enjoying having her in his arms. “I’m very proud that you managed to trick me so masterfully. By the way, how did you know about the necklace?”

“Oh, I borrowed it.” She gave him a sly grin as she slipped out of his lap and reached under the table. She took out a wrapped package, flat and rectangular. “Before I give this to you, you have to promise you won’t show this to anyone else.”

“I promise.”

She handed him the package and sat down in the seat opposite him, watching him expectantly. Loki tore off the wrapping and nearly shouted in surprise. His trousers became uncomfortably tight.

It was a beautiful painting of Sigrid, draped over a settee looking resplendent and elegant and exactly like the goddess she was. She wore nothing besides the necklace. Loki licked his lips, taking in every sensual detail. 

“I hope dinner can wait.”

“It can.”

“Good.” He stood up. “Because I intend to see you imitate this delightful painting right here and now.” 

“Mmm… as much as I would love to do that, I’d rather… well, it hardly seems fair for me to be the naked one when I’ve gone to so much effort for you tonight.” She gave him a salacious grin. “Clothes off, please. I want you to wear nothing else but the necklace.”

Loki smirked. “You’re awfully bold for someone who is meddling with the trickster,” he stated, already starting to strip himself down. He paused. “Would you prefer me to remain in this form?”

“For now, yes.”

Heat pooled in his belly. 

“You’re a devious little minx, darling,” he purred, finally removing the last article of clothing. He offered her the necklace, lifting his hair up and crouching down so she could fasten it around his neck. 

“Mm, I know,” she whispered, pressing a light kiss to his earlobe. “The necklace suits you.”

“It suits you better.”

“Agree to disagree.” She draped herself over him, pressing featherlight kisses along his jawline and around to his lips. “Oh, by the way…” She kissed him deeply. “Happy birthday.”

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> "Paint me like one of your French girls, Sigrid." - Loki, probably


End file.
